Returned Home
by FallenQueen2
Summary: The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship and understanding of each other. Season 2 AU
1. Chapter 1

**Returned Home**

 **Nowhere Boys**

 **The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship/understanding of each other.**

 **Season 2 AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful, awesome and Australian gem that is Nowhere Boys.**

 **Chapter One**

"Where are we?" Sam asked as he slowly pulled himself up onto his own feet, looking around still on guard for demon possessed Bates, Roland and Sgt. Riles, but paused when he didn't see any of them nearby.

"Are we back?" Andy asked hopefully as he stood up as well. "Where are Phoebe and Oscar?"

"I think someone is coming!" Jake spoke in a low warning tone as he spotted colors of shirts moving between the trees.

"Felix time to get up." He leaned down and whacked the goth's thigh, but the teen didn't move.

"Felix?" Jake looked down to see Felix unconscious, his pale skin looking even more pale than usual. He dropped to his knee next to Felix and pressed his fingers to Felix's pulse point on his throat and let out a relieved sigh when he felt it there, slow and weak, but there.

"Is he okay?" Andy asked as he scrambled over to them while Sam stood in front of the group protectively, keeping his eyes on the people moving towards them.

"I think that spell we used took it out of him, remember when we cured our mom's? He fainted after it and that was minor compared to jumping worlds while fending off a Restoring Demon." Jake theorized as Bates came into view with an older man who looked like an adult Sam.

"Sam! Sam!" Mr. Conte shouted as he spotted his son.

"We found them!" Bates blew his whistle loudly, relief on his face.

"Dad?" Sam questioned as he moved towards his father who went to engulf him in a hug, but Sam tugged on his arms instead.

"Felix isn't waking up!" He said pointing back to where Jake and Andy now stood; Felix cradled in Jake's arms his head resting on Jake's shoulder.

"Jake!" Sgt. Riles, well just Mr. Riles now shouted in joy as he spotted his son.

"Andy!" Mr. Lau chanted as he rushed towards his son.

"Felix? No, Felix!" Mr. Ferne went pale and wide-eyed at the sight of his eldest son unconscious in Jake's arms.

"We think he's just unconscious Mr. Ferne, he'll be ok." Andy assured Felix's father from his place in his father's arms, but his eyes never left the other three.

Mr. Riles knew from the stubborn look on Jake's face he wasn't going to let go of the other boy so he settled for slinging his arm over his son's shoulders keeping him close as the group headed back down to the base they had made over the past two weeks, an ambulance pulling up as they reached the base.

The EMT tried to take Felix from Jake's arms, but Jake merely tightened his hold and glared at the EMT, Sam slid in between the two and held his hands up in a placating manner.

"Just show us where you want to put him down and we'll do it for you bud." Sam said smoothly, the EMT took another look at the protective hold and stubborn look on Jake's face and nodded.

"This way." The EMT walked back to the ambulance where the stretcher was brought out by his co-workers.

Andy and Sam stood at the other side of the stretcher watching Jake and Felix worry on their faces; their father's hovering behind them as they started making calls on their phones. Gingerly Jake placed Felix down on the stretcher and reluctantly moved out of the way so the EMT's could do their job. Jake then allowed his father to pull him into a bear hug and Jake took the moment to revel in the fact his loser father was back and wasn't a cop who didn't know him.

However when the stretcher was moved into the ambulance he tore himself out of his father's grip and stepped to follow after the stretcher, Sam and Andy right beside him.

"You can't come in here, family only." The EMT said bravely, noting the hidden fury in the three teen's faces.

"We're not leaving him." Sam said fiercely, ignoring their father's attempts to tell them to leave Felix to the professionals, they had too many bad experiences with 'professionals' in the other world and those trust issues were not about to go away.

"But we were missing for two weeks too! Who knows what we picked up while we were out there in the wilderness," Andy waved his hands, ready to go into full on 'nerd-mode' if it meant getting them in the ambulance with Felix.

"We should get checked out, you know just in case." Jake flashed a smile.

"I suppose you should be checked out as well…" The EMT hesitated.

"Excellent, we'll just join Felix in there then and we'll all go to the hospital together! You know save the hassle of bringing another ambulance out here." Sam slapped the EMT's upper shoulder as he hauled himself into the back of the ambulance, Jake and Andy grinned as their followed their skateboard-loving friend.

The EMT just sighed seeing the teens were not going to budge and nodded at the other EMT's who rolled their eyes as they shut the doors.

Sam had reached out and placed his hand on Felix's black hair, it was still soft considering everything they went through he had expected it to be grimy and coarse. Jake latched onto Felix's wrist, fingers pressed against the beating of Felix's pulse and Andy finger's curled around Felix's ankle.

"He'll be ok, from what we can tell he just needs rest, some fluids and food." The EMT said softly seeing the touching scene before him and now he didn't feel so bad in being tricked into letting them into the ambulance. The four teens in front of him must have bonded wherever they were because it didn't seem like anything would tear them apart now.

They arrived at Bremin General rather quickly and the conscious boys jumped out of the ambulance in order to let Felix be brought down onto a waiting bed. They watched nervously as he was wheeled into the ER with nurses and Doctor's surrounding his bed.

"Come with me, we'll get you all checked out." The EMT gestured towards the doors next to the ones Felix was just wheeled through.

"In the room Felix is going to right?" Sam clarified and the EMT looked at the clearly worried teens and nodded in agreement, after what he witnessed in the back of the ambulance he wasn't going to be the one tear the four apart.

He led them into the room Felix Ferne was going to be put in after he was examined and called some nurses in to start the examinations of the three boys.

The results were the same for all three boys, scrapes, bruises, slight dehydration, and slight malnutrition. They were also in need of a shower, new clothes and plenty of rest.

"Jakey!" Sarah Riles shouted as she rushed into the room where the three boys were resting and waiting for Felix, Gary Riles close behind her.

"Mum!" Jake's face lit up with a smile at the sight of the version of his mother he that knew him. He let himself be wrapped up in a hug from his mum and rested his face against her neck, hugging her tightly.

"Sam!" Dee Conte cried out as she, Vince and Pete and Mr. Conte **(no known name for him)** appeared next; she wrapped her baby boy in a tight hug while Sam's older bothers ruffled his hair taking in the sight of their little brother.

"I'm back mum!" Sam said not helping the smile on his lips as his family surrounded him, a family that knew him and didn't replace him with 'Sammy'.

"Andy!" Nicole Lau rushed towards her son; happiness on her face as her husband Michael, daughter Vivian and Nai nai followed behind her all looking happy to see Andy. Andy let them surround him, dotting on him happily listening to his family about how dirty he is, how they were happy to have him home.

"Felix, where is he?" Oscar asked as he wheeled himself into the room, looking around wildly for his older brother, Ken and Kathy Ferne following behind him along with Ellen.

"He's with the doctor's, he should be out soon through." Sam extracted himself out of his family's grip as Andy and Jake did the same so they could see Oscar, wincing at the sight of him back in his wheelchair, looking lost without his brother. Now they could see why Felix had used the Unmaking Spell in the first place, if they had a brother in Oscar's situation then who is to say they wouldn't have done the same thing?

"Don't worry about Felix, he's way tougher than he looks." Jake promised and Oscar looked at the three confused while Ellen eyed them distrustfully.

"I need you three to take a seat while we set up your IV's." The nurse spoke up seeing a lull in the reunion.

Andy and Jake willingly sat next to each other on the empty bed in the room while Sam slid into a chair next to where he figured Felix would be placed. They all winced but stayed quiet as the IV's were inserted into their hands. Their families all crowded around their son's, taking in the sight of their returned family members.

"Felix!" Sam jumped up, careful of the IV in his hand as the door opened and a bed with the still unconscious Felix in a hospital gown was rolled in and Oscar slumped in his seat as he stared at his brother in shock.

"Is he okay?" Ken Ferne asked the doctor nervously.

"He has some nasty bruises on his torso, elbows and ankles, he also like the other three have slight dehydration and slight malnutrition and he needs rest. He will be fine Mr. Ferne." The doctor rattled off and the three boys winced at the mention of bruises that must have been when he had been kidnapped and tied to that tree.

"Come on, we should leave Felix with his family." Dee tried to pull Sam away from Felix's bedside as Jake and Andy moved slowly over to stand beside Felix's wary of their own IV's.

"I'm not leaving." Sam said stubbornly.

"If it's all the same to everyone we are going to stay until Felix wakes up." Jake said firmly.

"No matter how long it takes." Andy confirmed.

"Andy?" Nicole murmured looking at her son in shock while Sarah sighed knowing that tone of voice nothing she could say would change his mind and Dee nodded her head with a small smile seeing how protective Sam was of the other boys in the room.

The three boys looked at the Ferne's who were giving them odd looks, but before they could say anything a groan came from Felix as he shifted on the bed.

"Hey goth dude, you can wake up now." Sam coaxed their friend.

"Yeah we know you like sleep and everything, but this might be over doing it." Jake laughed softly as Felix's hazel eyes fluttered open and he squinted up at them in confusion.

"What happened?" Felix asked slowly, not looking any further than the three boys.

"We're home, we're safe we promise." Andy promised.

"Home?" Felix asked unsure still not looking away from the three.

"Yeah it worked." Sam smiled happily and the trio moved to let Oscar wheel himself closer to his brother.

"Oskie." Felix breathed out as he saw the wheelchair bound teen, he swallowed before he reached his hand out and Oscar gripped it tightly.

"You're back." Oscar breathed out in relief. Jake, Sam and Andy stepped back to let Ellen, Ken and Kathy Ferne get closer to their son and let their families crowd them around them again.

"We'll come back tomorrow, promise." Andy spoke up looking at Felix who was looking overwhelmed and confused at all the attention his parents were giving him.

The boys knew they wouldn't be able to stick together for the night because there was no way their parents would let them out of their sight, not for a little while at least.

"Guys, thank you and I'm… So sorry." Felix swallowed, hand still clutching Oscar's.

"Don't worry about it dude." Sam laughed it off, giving Felix a real smile and Felix smiled back knowing he was forgiven.

"See you tomorrow and don't try to move too much!" Jake advised as he was steered out of the room by his mother and loser father once the nurse's removed the IV's in his hand, quickly the other families followed the lead and the three remaining boys nodded at each other before they were bundled into their families cars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Returned Home**

 **Nowhere Boys**

 **The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship/understanding of each other.**

 **Season 2 AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful, awesome and Australian gem that is Nowhere Boys.**

 **Chapter Two**

"I come bearing _Nai Nai's_ food!" Andy called out as he entered the white hospital room, spotting Jake, Sam, Oscar (in his wheelchair sadly) and a goth-out Ellen sitting around the hospital bed where Felix was sitting. He was propped up against a bunch of pillows looking out of place in a hospital gown with an IV attached to his arm. He had been there since the previous night; they wanted to keep him to make sure he would be okay in the long run.

"You are a lifesaver Andy!" Sam grinned as he shot out of his chair to help Andy bring in the bags of Chinese food. "I was about to die of hunger!" 

"When are you not dying of hunger?" Jake raised an eyebrow, accepting his box of food from Andy without a second thought, knowing what it was already.

"Are there chicken feet in here?" Sam poked through the bags only for a box to be shoved under his nose from Andy, Sam opened the lid and plopped back down into his chair with an 'aha!'

"And lemon chicken for the injured." Andy brought out the box of 'not real Chinese food' for his goth friend.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in Andy." Felix rolled his eyes as he gratefully accepted the box.

"I didn't know what you two wanted so I got a bit of everything." Andy said apologetically to Oscar and Ellen giving them their own boxes.

"Thanks for thinking of us Andy." Oscar grinned taking the box.

"How did you know what they wanted?" Ellen asked and Andy shifted awkwardly not willing to tell this version of Ellen that they had to do to get to know each other's food preferences in the other world during dumpster dives, breaking into his _Nai Nai's_ restaurant and working at said restaurant.

"Because he's a nerd, he has like super mind reading powers and stuff." Sam said with his mouth full of food, Ellen wrinkled her nose as she saw his half chewed food in his mouth. Andy sent Sam a grateful look to which the skater just beamed and carried on eating his chicken feet.

"No way, get your own." Felix snapped suddenly, throwing his elbow into Jake's gut when he reached over with his chopsticks to nab one of Felix's lemon chickens.

"Awe, don't be like that Felix, you know I like lemon chicken too!" Jake whined.

"Like I tell you every time, if you like it so much then order it yourself!" Felix rolled his eyes, unaffected by Jake's tone.

"But like every time you always give me some." Jake said in triumph.

"Ugh, you are impossible." Felix grunted as he moved his box of lemon chicken closer to Jake letting him take a few pieces. Jake beamed as he made a grand gesture of eating the piece of chicken; Felix raised an eyebrow giving him an unimpressed look.

"Thank you!" Sam grinned as he stabbed a chopstick into one of Felix's lemon chicken pieces before he popped it in his mouth ignoring the offended sound from Felix.

Andy followed suit, chewing thoughtfully while Felix sighed in defeat. "Not bad for it not being real Chinese food." He conceded.

"I hate each of you, I hope you know that." Felix deadpanned causing Sam to laugh loudly, Jake to chuckle and Andy to just smile knowingly.

Meanwhile Oscar and Ellen were silently watching the interaction between the four boys as they bickered, taking each other's food, watching as Sam forced a chicken foot down Felix's throat and laughing hard at the disgusted look on Felix's face as he swallowed it before he started to gag on the taste. Jake handed him a cup of water and Andy muttering that 'chicken feet are not that bad'.

Oscar couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he watched his brother with the other teens, teens that had bullied, ignored or annoyed him just two weeks prior. He didn't know exactly what happened just yet (Felix would tell him later he was sure of it), but he knew that his brother was coming out of that Gothic mask of indifference he had built up around himself and he genuinely cared for the other boys in the room. Oscar was glad Felix had friends again, not just him and Ellen.

Ellen on the other hand was watching in shock as the boys ate together in a way that was so routine and familiar that it made her stomach flip. The way they were right now, she never had that with Felix not even after all the years they spent together, she needed to know what had happened to the four of them to know why Felix had changed.

However at the same time Felix was the same as he had been before, just more of what he used to be before Oscar's accident and that wasn't a side of him she had seen in years. She was unsure how she felt about it and decided she needed to observe the four more before she could make a solid statement on what had changed.

Finally the group was full and it was time for the fortune cookies. Ellen and Oscar cracked theirs open to find cheerful and motivational messages, the standard fortune and turned their eyes to see what the others got.

Felix looked up from under his hair a flat look on his face and without a word the four handed the fortunes to the person across from them, Felix to Andy and Sam to Jake. They all smiled or chuckled at what their new fortunes read, like the others knew that fortune was meant for the person they had handed it to in the end.

Oscar grinned at sight while Ellen raised an eyebrow, her mind tucking this routine away in her mind to be added to her final theory.

"Thanks for the food Andy, hospital food is the worst. I'm pretty sure if Sam was stuck in here he would actually die from the food alone." Felix smirked as he reclined in his bed.

Sam looked offended for a moment. "Yeah that's probable." He shrugged his shoulders in agreement while Jake snorted at his friend's reaction.

" _Nai Nai_ was insistent when she found me looking for food, she hates hospital food too, you're just lucky it was me bringing the food down, if _Nai Nai_ came down as well…" Andy shuddered as the other three did the same thing, each having met _Nai Nai_ in the other world and apparently she wasn't much different here.

"So when are you getting out of this place?" Jake asked Felix who was mouthing 'tell you later' at Oscar.

"Later tonight, just in time to go to that 'welcome home' party that is being thrown for us tomorrow." Felix made a face, at the idea of having to go to a party.

"Yes! That is what I'm talking about!" Sam pumped his fist in the air at the idea of a party.

"You're just excited to see Mia." Andy rolled his eyes and Sam just beamed, a dreamy look appearing on his face and Ellen snorted slightly, Felix looked at her and smirked, she felt hope spark in her chest at the sight of the Felix she knew appear again.

"Should be loads of fun." Felix said sarcastically.

"Hey if it's too much, we can always get you out of there after all you are getting out of here tonight." Jake offered his voice taking a sly tone and Felix shot him a brief smile.

"If I do that I might miss a moment of Sam and Mia's lovely reunion." Felix batted his eyelashes at Sam who laughed and chucked a piece of his fortune cookie at Felix's head.

"Don't be jealous." Sam smirked and Felix gagged making the room chuckle at his actions.

"Yeah, tomorrow things go back to normal." Sam smiled at the group.

"Why do I feel like we just jinxed ourselves?" Andy asked concerned.

"Because we most likely just did." Felix said knowingly and the four boys groaned in unison.

 **~~The Next Day~~**

"I hate this." Felix deadpanned as he looked at the colorful banner that held a welcome home message for the 'Bremin Four' (Sam thought the name was great and decided they would be called that from now on). Underneath it had all the kids from their year, holding drinks and milling about.

"Can you get me out of here now Jake?" Felix looked at the blond who just clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on Felix we just got here, try to stand it at least for 10 minutes. Besides we need to see Sam and Mia reunite and see how he can get out of whatever mess he's bound to talk himself into." Jake commented and Felix snorted knowing Jake was right.

"Mia!" Sam spotted his curly haired girlfriend and jogged over to her waving his right arm happily at her. He wrapped her in a hug, lifting her off her feet twirling her around.

"Ugh, gag me." Ellen commented as she came to stand next to Felix, smirking as she expected Felix to agree with her, but frowned when it looked like he didn't even hear her.

"So far he's doing well, no slapping just yet." Felix commented idly as Sam started to talk to Mia.

"Not yet, there is always time." Jake crossed his arms.

"Alright, I bet you that if Sam does get slapped during this party I will eat a plate of Chicken's Feet." Felix held his hand out to Jake, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're on." Jake laughed as he shook the offered hand.

"Guys!" Andy called as he tried to get out of his sister's grip to join his friends.

"Why do you look so wet?" Felix eyed Andy's dripping hair, trying not to laugh at the sight of him.

"Yeah about that, can we talk?" Andy glanced at his sister, Oscar and Ellen before his eyes sought out Sam; the skater caught his eye and happily brought Mia over to the group doing the needed introductions.

"We'll get some drinks, be right back." Andy smiled at the others before the four headed over to the coolers as a single unit. Jake and Sam nodded calmly at the kids who called out to them, welcoming them back while Felix and Andy seemed to try to make them selves invisible.

Jake noticed this and slung his arm over Andy's shoulders, dragging the smaller boy into his side and raised an eyebrow at the staring teenagers while Sam nudged Felix playfully also showing that Felix was their friend just like Andy was.

"What happened?" Jake asked, flicking a piece of wet hair off Andy's forehead with an amused look on his face.

"I was trying to wash my hands this morning before I left and the water just started following me and then it splashed over me." Andy explained, smoothing back the wet strand of hair.

"Something weird happened to me yesterday too! I sneezed and the clothes line went crazy like it was trapped in a storm." Sam spoke up as he handed the group some drinks from the cooler.

"Now that you mention it, when I was with my mom yesterday the ground started to shake." Jake frowned as he remembered what his mom had said about Bates.

"When we came back home, something must have happened and we gained the powers of our elements!" Felix theorized remembering back to his moment with the BBQ at his house.

"I buy that." Sam nodded, sipping his drink nodding his head at some of the other teens hanging around the small hut.

"What about you Felix?" Andy asked, mentally pairing each boy up with his element.

"Fire, when my dad tried to light the BBQ he couldn't, when I tried I got a flame about a foot tall. I stayed up almost all night trying to control it so I didn't burn himself in my sleep." Felix said, blinking slowly and now that the boys took a good look at it him, they could see the bags appearing under his eyes and they frowned. They decided they would bug him about it later as Mia, Viv and Ellen were approaching them. Sam quickly grabbed three more drinks and cheerfully handed them out to the girls.

"Everything good?" Ellen asked as she popped open her drink.

"Yeah, everything is perfect." Felix promised his friend and smiled at her softly ignoring the way Sam smirked at the two obvious teens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Returned Home**

 **Nowhere Boys**

 **The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship/understanding of each other.**

 **Season 2 AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful, awesome and Australian gem that is Nowhere Boys.**

 **Chapter Three**

"It doesn't matter what world we're in, school sucks." Sam groaned as he dropped onto a picnic tables next to Andy, the other teen moving his books out of the way as Sam dropped his head onto the table with a soft thud.

"It is nice to know that no matter where we end up, school being terrible will always be the one constant." Jake commented as he slid into a spot across from Andy dropping his football onto the table next to Andy's book.

"It's not that bad…" Andy started before he trailed off as both Sam and Jake looked at him with glares on their faces.

"You two have been spending too much time around Felix." Andy muttered fondly as said goth sat across from Sam, guitar case being leaned against the table.

"I don't know how I should take that." Felix commented as he wrapped his ear buds around his phone.

"Compliment?" Andy offered up and Felix tilted his head as he considered it before he nodded.

"Oh, do you guys want to hear my new song?" Felix asked as three faces turned towards him with dread.

"It isn't another spell is it? I swear if we end up in a world where you're a jock and I'm a goth I'm not sure I could take it." Jake asked, half serious and half joking.

"Ha-ha, it's just a new song I wrote. No spell, nothing dangerous only if you don't mind your minds being blown that is." Felix smirked which turned into a grin when they nodded their consent. He pulled his guitar out of it's case and tuned it for a moment or two before he started to play, singing lowly so only the other three could hear.

~~/~~

"I think you were right Mia, your boyfriend does have a man crush on my boy- Felix on Felix." Ellen muttered to the peppy girl standing next to her as the two watched the Bremin Four sit together at a picnic table, listening to Felix play a song.

"I knew they were nicer to each other now, but this?" Mia shook her head amazed as the four teens tuned the rest of the world out as they listened to Felix strum on his guitar.

"I know, some thing must have happened to them when they were missing." Ellen sighed, crossing her arms as Felix finished his song and looked at the others from under his bangs.

She knew he only did that when he was shy and insecure about something, but he held his head up higher when the other three teens reacted positively. Jake patted Felix on his arm while Andy gave two thumbs up and Sam full on cheered and clapped, Felix ducked his head as he moved to put his guitar back in it's case when something Sam said stopped him.

Felix stared at the three for a moment before he nodded and Ellen stared in shock as Felix handed his precious guitar over to Sam and started to point to where he had to put his fingers on the strings.

"Oh my god." Ellen said in shock.

"What?" Mia turned to look at the Gothic girl.

"He never lets anyone, not even me touch his guitar and he's teaching Sam to play it!" Ellen explained trying to get the importance of this moment across to the girl next to her and when Mia's eyes widened Ellen knew she got it through to her.

"Wow." Mia muttered, the two kept watching as the four boys talked and took turns trying different cords on Felix's guitars until the lunch period ended, each going their own way even if their goodbyes took longer than most people's did.

"Keep watching them, we can compare notes later." Mia offered and Ellen nodded her agreement, after all two eyes are better than one.

~~/~~

Sam was standing in front of the school bulletin board, gnawing on his lower lip as he re-read the sign in front of him.

"What's eating you?" Jake asked as he, Andy and Felix joined their Air by the bulletin board; classes having just ended and they all had a few minutes before their next ones started.

"Extra credit art classes?" Felix read aloud as he squinted at the title of the sheet that Sam's eyes seemed glued to.

"Stupid I know, I'm not even sure why I'm still looking at it." Sam shrugged it off, starting to turn away when Jake grabbed his shoulder giving him a supportive smile.

"It's not stupid, we know how good you are." Jake insisted.

"You should do it, screw what anyone else says." Felix shrugged his own shoulders.

"I'll sign up with you." Andy said cheerfully after studying the sheet carefully.

"Really?" Sam looked at their nerd in surprise, not expecting that.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not as good as you but I would like to try it." Andy wrote his name in one of the boxes and Sam blinked as their Water held the pen out to him. With Jake grinning like a fool and Felix smirking knowingly Sam wrote his name under Andy's and was rewarded with a warm feeling in his gut knowing that he was doing something for himself, not because it was expected of him like skateboarding was (he loved it, but he wasn't sure he wanted it to be his whole life now). Suddenly the warning bell rang off startling the boys out of their own little world they had fallen into during their conversation.

"Come on Felix we have P.E." Jake grabbed Felix's wrist and started to drag him towards the locker rooms.

"Joyful." Felix snarked as he allowed himself to be dragged away, hearing Sam and Andy laughter from behind him.

"I'm going to teach you how to throw and catch a footie ball." Jake said cheerfully as the two boys stood on the footie field, farther away from their classmates who were engaged in a game of soccer.

"This is going to end in injury Jake, both of ours if we are really unlucky." Felix crossed his arms, feeling completely out of place on the field and uncomfortable in his gym clothes. He didn't need to show everyone how pale he was, he knew he was pale and his B.O issue was not helping his confidence.

"Just give it a try Felix." Jake said softly, sensing the other boy's confidence issue and sent a glare at the other boys in their class as they were obviously waiting to see Jake throw the ball and nail the goth in the face. Felix let out a startled gasp when the ground started to shake as Jake's powers reacted to his emotions.

"I'll try, just throw the damn ball Jake!" Felix shouted out to distract the blond; it worked as the ground started to return to its normal state as Jake took deep breaths.

"We need to work on that." Felix grumbled before he let out a yelp as he ducked under the flying footie ball.

"You suppose to catch it." Jake reminded, biting back a smile as Felix glared at him as he bent over to pick up the ball while muttering to himself.

"A little warning may have been nice." Felix huffed as he adjusted his long fingers on the ball and threw it back towards Jake watching it spin a little in the air before Jake caught it easily.

"Nice throw! You might have some hidden talent there Felix." Jake gave him thumbs up.

"I doubt it." Felix shook his head, but allowed a small smile to cross his face.

They took turns throwing and catching (or in Felix's case, trying to catch it and not getting nailed in the face).

"Yes!" Felix cheered as he successfully caught the ball before he let out a yell as he was tackled to the ground.

"Next lesson, how to avoid being tackled." Jake gave Felix a cheeky grin as he rolled off the goth.

"I've fallen and I'm never getting up, all the blame is on you." Felix turned his head to the side to look at Jake who had flopped down next to him, neither seemed to be in a rush to move from their fallen positions.

"I'll take the blame." Jake assured him as he gazed up at the fluffy white clouds moving across the blue sky.

"Have you spoken to Mike yet?" Felix asked a few moments later breaking the silence.

"…What would I even say to him? Sorry I was such a jerk before, but after being in your shoes in another world I realized how crappy a person I had been?" Jake rolled onto his stomach and pulled at the grass absently.

"Yeah, but without the other world bit. You could always get him a unicorn?" Felix rolled onto his stomach as well to face Jake who was giving him a look.

"What? Come on you looovveee unicorns now, admit it." Felix teased before laughing as Jake flicked a handful of grass at the goth as his cheeks turned pink.

"I'll figure something out, and I don't love unicorns!" Jake huffed and Felix just laughed harder.

"I'm serious Felix I don't! Stop laughing!"

This only got more laughter.

~~/~~

"I'm not sure I can do this, I mean writing my name down was one thing but actually going in there…" Sam was wringing his hands as he paced nervously in front of the art classroom while Andy was leaning against the lockers near the door.

"Sam, breathe!" Andy snapped his fingers in front of his friend. Sam stopped and took a few deep inhales followed by loud exhales.

"Better?" Andy questioned and Sam nodded his head mutely. "Good now listen to me. Sam Conte you have amazing skill's that no one knows about, you deserve to go in there and show them off. To make yourself proud, to make your mom proud and hell this will make Mia proud too. Remember you want to be a better person than Sammy right? Well this is a good step in that direction."

"Yeah, okay, yeah you're right." Sam agreed after letting Andy's words sink in.

"Of course I'm right, I'm a genius remember?" Andy grinned and he pushed open the door to the art classroom, holding it for Sam.

"I got this." Sam muttered to himself and breached the threshold and inhaled the scents of the art room, reminding him of his mom's studio and suddenly he felt more at home than he did at the skate park.

"Let's show them what we got." Andy muttered to Sam as he followed the other boy into the classroom.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed his cheerful nature back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Returned Home**

 **Nowhere Boys**

 **The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship/understanding of each other.**

 **Season 2 AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful, awesome and Australian gem that is Nowhere Boys.**

 **Chapter Four**

"Well you look wonderful today." Felix commented as Sam slumped onto the bench beside the goth, dark circles under his eyes and hair messed up. Sam grunted and tilted to the side, resting his head on Felix's shoulder letting out a sigh. Felix raised an eyebrow, but did nothing to move Sam from his new position.

"You look like death." Andy commented as he and Jake joined the two a few minutes later, glad it was lunch as the day was just dragging on for them. Since it was Friday it was even worse than normal.

"Thanks, love you idiots too." Sam muttered as he nuzzled against Felix's jacket, inhaling the familiar scent of their Fire element.

"He's not the only one who looks like death. I mean that look is kind of my thing, but it's a new look for you three." Felix closed his Book of Shadows in concern taking in the similar look to Sam that Andy and Jake were sporting.

"Just haven't gotten a good nights rest in a while I guess." Jake smothered a yawn as he spoke and Andy was propping his chin up on his hand.

"When was the last time do you think you got some actual sleep?" Felix prodded, an idea forming in his mind.

"Dunno, maybe the second night since we got back." Andy said thinking back, counting off numbers on his fingers silently.

"…Your beds are too soft right?' Felix commented more to himself, but Sam hummed his agreement.

"Okay I have a plan, it's the weekend and you guys know my room is separate from the rest of my house. So we are having a oh god help me, a sleep over." Felix shuddered at even speaking the words.

"A sleep over is going to help us?" Jake asked curiously, knowing better than to brush Felix's idea's off before he heard them out fully.

"I think it will yeah, meet at my place after school." Felix said as he helped Sam to his feet as the bell ran signaling the next period was going to be starting soon.

"Okay goth dude." Sam agreed easily enough as he dragged Jake off towards their next, shared class.

~~/~~

"So by sleep over you meant sleeping on the floor?" Andy asked as the trio watched Felix cover the floor of the lounge area of his small cottage like room with sleeping bags and pillows.

"Yeah, just like in the other world. I think the reason none of us have been getting any sleep lately is because we spent a week sleeping on the hard ground and we grew used to each other's breathing patterns and the animals outside in the forest. Sleeping on our beds and in a silent room, I think our bodies can't get used to that. Not yet at least and so to test my theory we are going to sleep her tonight." Felix wiped some sweat off his forehead as he eased himself up off his knees.

"…That's genius Felix! Oh it all makes perfect sense now!" Andy grinned as it clicked into place for him and Felix smirked knowingly.

"If it helps me get a full nights sleep I'm willing to try anything dudes." Sam agreed as he all but threw himself down onto the bed of sleeping bags, dragging Jake down with him.

Andy and Felix exchanged looks before crawling down into any space they could find, to get comfortable before Sam claimed any more space. 

"This just brings back some memories." Jake comments aloud and gets noises of agreement from the other three boys, all lost in their own minds.

"Even when Phoebe let us crash in her back room, we had to sleep on the floor… But you got that lounge chair, I always wondered why." Sam turned his head to look at Felix who closed his eyes, pursing his lips.

"I called dibs?" Felix tried weakly.

"Err, try again." Jake made a buzzing noise.

"…Did any of you ever notice that my shirt was replaced when we were there?" Felix asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, you had a black shirt at the start then when we started in Bremin High you had a white one." Andy said remembering back.

"Well…I had a run in with Trent in the other world. He was picking on Oskie and I may have tackled Trent to the ground to let Oscar get away… My old shirt may have been ruined beyond repair?" Felix said, swallowing hard as his arm went up to wrap around his rib cage like he remembered the pain.

"I'm going to kill him." Jake growled as he shot up into a sitting position, but Felix lashed out and latched onto Jake's wrist in an attempt to calm him down having noticed that the room was starting to tremble.

"It's over with Jake, I'm okay just some bruises which faded in a few days." Felix assured Jake tugging the blond back down to his previous position.

"If anything like that happens again, you will tell us right away. If anyone bothers either of you, you tell us." Jake said firmly, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Felix and Andy.

"I will." Andy assured the jock.

"Only to see you go into mother-hen mode." Felix snarked making Jake laugh and shove Felix's shoulder in a brotherly way.

"I don't know about you dudes, but I'm exhausted." Sam yawned.

"Same here." Andy did sound drowsy.

"Let's try to get some sleep then." Felix curled up on his side, tucking his hands under his cheek while Jake sprawled out on the other side of the goth, basically asleep already.

~~/~~

"No…No… FELIX!" A voice cried out making Felix jolt out of his slumber, which he was thankful for, as it was just pure darkness with eerie disembodied voices all telling him how much he messed up. Like he needed a nightmare to tell him what he already knew.

"Wha?" Felix slowly sat up, knowing his hair must be sticking up like a rat's nest. Felix looked to the others boys who were asleep and was shocked to see all three of them looking like they were trapped in a nightmare.

"Oh for the love of." Felix muttered as he kicked Jake and Sam on the shin while reaching across Sam to whack Andy on the chest. It took a couple more tries but the other three were finally jolted out of their nightmares, looking around wildly before relaxing when their eyes landed on Felix.

"Felix." Andy choked out, wiping at his eyes.

"You're alive!" Sam threw his arms around Felix, ignoring the squawk from Felix while Jake dropped his forehead on top of Felix's head just trying to calm him self.

"What did you dream?" Felix asked, voice muffled by Sam's shirt.

"We didn't get to you in time, you were just lying there and the talisman was so, so red." Jake spoke first, voice shaking as he took a few deep breathes. Felix winced which only made Sam tighten his hold on him.

"I saw you being sucked up into that tornado." Sam admitted and Felix closed his eyes, not admitting that had been a real fear of his at the time.

"I saw you dead in those ropes tying you to the tree." Andy shared his nightmare as he reached out to grab onto Felix's wrist.

"None of that happened, you guys got to me in time. You saved me, we got home they are just nightmares. They can't hurt any of us anymore, just focus on that." Felix advised, deciding to take his own advice. He yelped as Sam fell back onto the floor, not releasing his hold on Felix. Jake and Andy followed suit and soon Felix found himself in the middle of a cuddle pile and he huffed good naturedly, not wanting to admit that this might even help with his own nightmares.

"I'm right here, we're all here and safe. Now go to sleep and I swear if I wake up with someone's face too close to mine, you will get a black eye or a nasty burn." Felix warned, scoffing when the others boys snickered at his threat. They were getting far too used to him and his threats to be well threatened anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Returned Home**

 **Nowhere Boys**

 **The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship/understanding of each other.**

 **Season 2 AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful, awesome and Australian gem that is Nowhere Boys.**

 **Chapter Five**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Andy asked as he, Sam and Jake watched as Felix moved around his room, shoving clothes into a backpack.

"I don't have much of a choice, we were missing for a week. My parents want to show me off to my grandparents to show them I'm still alive." Felix rolled his eyes; he didn't enjoy spending time with his grandparents, but he was more inclined to do what his parents wanted him to nowadays. Plus someone had to be the buffer for Oscar.

"Doesn't mean we have to like it." Sam pouted as Jake passed Felix his Book of Shadows, getting a grateful smile in return.

"Join the club, we exchanged numbers remember? If anything goes wrong or I'm bored to tears I'll be sure to text you." Felix shook his phone before shoving it into his back pant's pockets.

"Just text us in general." Andy amended and Felix hummed his agreement to the change.

"Do try not to end up universe jumping again or something when I'm not here." Felix flashed a grin at them as he shouldered his backpack as his father honked the car to tell him they were ready to go.

"We'll try." Jake rolled his eyes before Sam dragged Felix into the middle of another group hug that were becoming daily after the sleep over a week ago where they had comforted each other after having those nightmares.

Felix swung his bag into the backseat next to Oscar; he raised his hand at the other boys before settling into the car.

"Hey." Oscar grinned and Felix found himself beaming back at his brother relaxing already.

"Hey, ready for this?" Felix asked as their parents reversed out of their driveway.

"Better question is are you?" Oscar shot back with a knowing look.

"I don't have much of a choice besides, the guys are a call away." Felix assured his brother. Oscar nodded and offered his brother an ear bud that was attached to his own phone. Felix took the offered ear bud and settled down for the ride.

~~/~~

"Hey." Felix spoke into his phone, covering his mouth as he yawned. The sun was setting as the Ferne family pulled into a gas station that was half way between their grandparent's house and their own. Felix had ducked away to call the other boys, his gut twisting at the idea of not doing so.

"You okay? You sound like you're half asleep." Andy cut in before Sam or Jake could speak. Of course they were together as they were rarely alone anymore.

"I feel like that, it's like I'm swimming underwater against the current." Felix said after a moment of thought, as he rubbed at his eyes. "I don't think I've ever felt like this before even in the other world."

"…Felix, in your research did you ever considering trying to find out what elements your parents are?" Andy asked in the slow tone he used when an idea was forming.

"…No, never saw the point…But if I think about it… I think they both might be Water." Felix said as it clicked in his mind.

"And you're Fire and like any fire if you're around water for too long…" Andy trailed off.

"It withers and dies away." Felix finished what Andy didn't want to say.

"That's not good dude, you have to get back here a.s.a.p!" Sam exclaimed, worry evident in his voice.

"We have at least half an hour until we get back, it'll be close to midnight. I have Oscar who is Spirit he should be able to balance my Fire out until I get back." Felix assured the others, feeling slightly better as Oscar wheeled himself over to where Felix was standing. 

"Let's just hope that will be enough until you get back, we'll be waiting at your house." Jake said, worry in his voice.

"Yeah don't worry goth dude your Air and Earth will save you from all that Water!" Sam said cheerfully while Andy made an offended noise in the background making Felix smile slowly.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you soon." Felix ended the call; he walked over to Oscar and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder just smiling at the concerned look Oscar was giving him. Oscar pursed his lips but decided he would pry later on, or just get one of the other boys to tell him what was going on when they got back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Returned Home**

 **Nowhere Boys**

 **The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship/understanding of each other.**

 **Season 2 AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful, awesome and Australian gem that is Nowhere Boys.**

 **Chapter Six**

"He's okay mom really, he just fell asleep." Oscar insisted to their fluttering mother who was worrying over Felix's slumped form. The black haired teen was resting against the door of his car with his eyes closed and mouth slack. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was moving a bit too fast for Oscar's liking but he wasn't going to tell their mother that.

"We can't just leave him here, it's not healthy for him." Kathy bit her lower lip worriedly as her husband helped Oscar into his wheelchair.

"He'll appreciate it more if you don't throw your backs out trying to carry him to his room. Give him a blanket and I'm sure he'll wake up and stumble to his bed at some point. Felix will be fine mum." Oscar insisted knowing full well that the other boys were waiting for them to go into the house to get to Felix.

"Oh if you're sure, I just can't bare the thought of anything happening to him again." Kathy's shoulders drooped down and Oscar felt a pain go through his heart as he remembered how distraught and worried they both had been when the news came in that Felix, Jake, Sam and Andy were missing. It had not been an easy two-weeks for any of them but Oscar just knew Felix and the others were alive and he was so happy he had been proven right.

"Oscar is right, we should let him rest." Ken placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and her shoulders sagged as she nodded her agreement. She hurried into the house and returned with a blanket she tucked in around her eldest.

Kathy brushed his hair back before she shut the door and helped wheel Oscar into the house. Oscar peeked over his shoulder and saw Sam giving him thumbs up from Felix's room. Oscar relaxed knowing his brother would be fine in the hands of the other boys.

"Oh man, he doesn't look good." Andy held onto the car door as Jake gathered an unconscious Felix in his arms, keeping the blanket around the slumbering boy's body before they hurried back to Felix's room.

"He's been around water elements for too long." Jake reminded their resident water element.

"I'll stay on the other side of the room then, just in case." Andy theorized as Jake lowered Felix down onto the mattresses Sam had set up for them needing to do something while they waited for Felix came back home.

Sam placed a pillow under Felix's head and added another blanket to the one Mrs. Ferne had placed on her son.

"He looks horrible." Sam sounded concerned as Felix's head lolled to the side. Jake settled on the mattresses on Felix's free side while Andy spread out on the couch to keep his distance but also staying close enough to keep an eye on their fire.

"I just need rest and some recharging is all." Felix rasped out as he squinted up at his elements.

"Goth dude! How do you feel?" Sam grabbed Felix's hand, worry clear on his face.

"Stretched a bit too thin, but I'll be okay… I think." Felix gave a weak smile; happy the others were waiting there for him. When black spots had taken over his vision in the car he had been very worried that it was too late. He had never been more grateful to hear his friends (and wasn't that a twist) voices in his ears as he woke up.

"Okay this is something we need to look into and deal with because this." Andy waved his hand at Felix's prone form. "Isn't something that can happen again!"

"Agreed." Jake and Sam agreed while Felix nodded letting his eyes slip shut, sleep pulling him back under.

"We'll talk about it later, right now let's get some rest." Jake suggested in a soft voice as not to disturb Felix.

"I'll stay awake for a bit longer, maybe try to get some idea's written down." Andy said as he tugged a notebook out of his backpack.

"Good luck dude." Sam wiggled under a blanket and curled up next to Felix wanting to stay close and help balance their fire out.

"You'll think of something I know you will." Jake grinned at Andy before he too lay down to get some rest, falling sleep to the sound of Andy's pencil tip against the notebook page.


	7. Chapter 7

**Returned Home**

 **Nowhere Boys**

 **The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship/understanding of each other.**

 **Season 2 AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful, awesome and Australian gem that is Nowhere Boys.**

 **Chapter Seven**

"So I figured something out, here!" Andy sank down onto the picnic table where Felix (fully recharged and back to normal), Sam and Jake were eating and talking during their break.

"What is this?" Sam let a small stone pendant with symbols carved into it dangle in front of him, a chain looped around the hoop that kept the stone attached to the chain.

"So after some testing and trial and error I figured something out to stop from what happened to Felix from happening to any of us again." Andy beamed clearly proud of himself.

"Necklaces?" Jake tried to make sure he didn't sound too insulting but he just didn't understand what their resident genius was trying to get at with these stones.

"These symbols, they represent us." Felix said in understanding as he traced the lines that were painstakingly engraved in the smooth surface.

"Exactly! They mean Fire, Earth, Air, Water and Spirit! I figured out if we do a spell, like what we did before with all of us together we can spell these necklaces to keep apart of each of our elements so when we are separated we won't fall into coma's." Andy gave Felix a pointed look making the Goth duck his head; hey he didn't know that would happen.

"That's brilliant! We can do the spell after school!" Sam beamed as he pulled the pendant over his head proudly wearing it against his chest while Jake, Andy and Felix hid theirs under their shirts just as the bell to signal the period had ended rang loudly.

"See you guys after class!" Sam waved as he hopped on his skateboard to speed down the hallway to his class to avoid from being late.

Sam's class went by rather fast as Sam to be honest spent most of his time drawing in his sketchbook for the class he and Andy were taking together, he blinked at the way the symbols on their pendants had managed to sneak into his drawing, but he liked how it looked so he decided he would keep them there. He figured the guys would get a good laugh out of it later on. Everything was finally going fine so of course that was when it would change.

"Yo Sammy!" A hand landed on his shoulder not startling Sam as much as the name did. His heart race picked up like a shot of adrenaline and his head whipped back and forth like he was looking for his replacement from the other world.

"Sammy, what's going on with you man?" Another voice came from his right and Sam was an inch away from punching the teen in the face.

"I'm NOT Sammy, I'm not him!" Sam snapped out, his breathing picking up dramatically as the wind picked up around the teen. The windows of the classroom they had just exited rattled dangerously while cries from other students went in one of Sam's ears and out of the other.

"What the hell?" A voice muttered but Sam couldn't hear it at all, all he could focus on was the fact he wasn't Sammy. He wouldn't turn into that asshole and he refused to.

Felix had just been walking to his locker when the metal started to rattle and the wind blew around him dangerously.

"Oh no, Sam!" Felix turned on his heel and sprinted towards where Sam's last class was located. He gripped his shoulder bag and hefted it up higher as he spotted their Air in the middle of crowd of teenagers.

"Move it, out of my way!" Felix elbowed and pushed his way through the mess of teens to get to Sam.

"Sam, Sam! Come on man, come with me." Felix grasped Sam's elbow noticing how the teen was muttering and his fingers were flexing and un-flexing.

"Move it!" Felix glared at the teens until they moved out of his and Sam's way. Felix tugged Sam into a nearby thankfully empty classroom and gently pushed their Air down onto a chair before kneeling in front of him.

"Sam? Come on back buddy, talk to me." Felix said soothingly before the doors slammed open as Jake and Andy stumbled into the room both looking panicked.

"What the hell happened?" Jake asked while Andy hurried to Sam's side.

"I'm not him, I will never be him, never." Sam was muttered under his breath and it clicked for Felix.

"Oh Sam, we all know you're not Sammy. You are Sam Conte you are our Air and no one can replaced you not Sammy, not anyone." Felix was quick to reassure Sam and he saw the moment it clicked for the others.

"Yeah Felix is right, you're ours no one else. Sammy didn't hold a candle to you and never will." Jake promised.

"Yeah I mean that Sammy was total jerk! He was the absolute worse. You are nothing like him!" Andy jumped on with the reassuring and the windows had stop rattling as Sam got control over the air around them.

"I need you to breathe with me Sam, can you match my breath's?" Felix took Sam's hand in his hand pressing it to his own chest and soon their breathing was syncing up and it was obvious to see that it was calming Sam down and he was backing away from the panic attack he had been on the verge of.

"You okay now?" Jake asked quietly once he thought it was safe to speak, not wanting to break the moment between the two.

"Yeah dudes, I'm all good. I just got called… That and I don't know… I just wasn't all there anymore and I…" Sam rubbed his eyes once Felix released his hand and backed off a bit.

"It looked like you were having a panic attack or at least the starts of one." Felix said softly.

"A panic attack?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed together. "I guess that makes sense… I just can't believe I got a panic attack just because someone called me that name." Sam sounded annoyed with himself.

"This isn't something that you can help Sam, you had one of the worse experiences with our family in the other world so it only makes sense that you would have some… Adverse reactions to the name." Andy tried in his own way to make Sam feel better and their Air gave a weak smile.

"Thanks for helping me Felix." Sam turned to the Goth of their group.

"Don't worry about it." Felix waved it off.

"How did you know that would calm him down?" Jake sounded curious.

"…After Oscar's accident I used to get them and I only dealt with them because Oscar started to get them so I learned the fastest way to stop them. It's not a big deal." Felix explained, fiddling with the Talisman that was still around his neck.

"Well thanks for helping me dude." Sam picked up on how Felix really didn't want to be talking about this and decided to not focus on it.

"Anytime." Felix flashed a small smile.

"In the meantime let's head out to the shelter, we can jumpstart the pendants and figure out a way to deal with everything and maybe hash out what else might set one of us off in the future… Maybe you can teach us how to stop panic attacks just in case?" Andy shot Felix a side-glance.

"I think that's a good idea." Felix agreed, he never thought he would be happy to go back to that shelter of all places.

"Yeah maybe we can spend some time and get it up to shape so we can use it as a base of operations of sorts?" Jake suggested and grinned when Sam and Andy's faces lit up at the suggestion.

"This will be like one of those renovation shows my mom watches! It'll be great bonding time!" Andy beamed.

"Oh yeah Andy, the shows your mom watches." Jake teased playfully making their Water sputter and start denying making Felix chuckle and Sam grin at the sight of his friends around him, keeping him calm and doing everything they could to help him and he will do the exact same for them. He would not be Sammy, he promised himself he wouldn't be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Returned Home**

 **Nowhere Boys**

 **The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship/understanding of each other.**

 **Season 2 AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful, awesome and Australian gem that is Nowhere Boys.**

 **Chapter Eight**

"There we go! The necklaces are all charged up!" Andy beamed at the other three boys who were staring at the four stone pendants that were resting on the rickety old table that they had managed to salvage in the shed.

"Are they supposed to be sparking like that?" Sam asked as he eyes the pendants that indeed were giving off sparks of magic.

"They'll settle soon and then we won't have anyone else fainting on us for being away from the other elements." Andy quickly looked at Felix at the same time Jake and Sam did.

"It was one time guys, how were we suppose to know it was going to happen?" Felix raised his eyebrows when he caught the looks the other three were giving him.

"Exactly, there are so many things that could happen so its best if we prepare for everything." Andy switched the direction of the conversation before an argument broke out.

"Well they stopped sparking, lets see if anything happens when we put them on." Jake picked his pendant up first and slipped it over his head, the others watching with bated breathe.

"Whoa." Jake breathed out as rush overtook him for a moment before the stone settled against his chest with a light warm radiating from it. "We're good,"

"Wicked." Sam grinned as he looped his necklace over his head closely followed by Andy and Felix. The three swayed a bit as the same rush overtook them as well before everything settled back to normal.

"So that was exciting, now what?" Sam poked at the slight warm pendant that was hanging around his neck while the others adjusted their own to the way they had them at school.

"I don't know about you guys but I better get home before my mom flips out. See you guys later!" Jake waved at the others as he jogged off, knowing they all understood why he was hurrying off.

Jake shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, the warm feeling of the pendant against his skin under his shirt in a comforting way that he hadn't expected but appreciated nonetheless. Jake couldn't wait to see his mom, he was just so happy she knew who he was and loved him so much. It was beyond weird and unnerving meeting his mom in the other world and how she didn't know him at all. How one choice resulted in him not being born still made him feel unbalanced at points, but he was getting through just by being with his mom and the other 3 boys. Jake found his feet stopping on their own when he caught sight of a familiar car in the driveway of his house.

"You have to be kidding, really even here?" Jake ducked behind a tree and curled his hands into fists as he caught sight of his mom walking Mr. Bates out of the front door, the two smiling and laughing.

"Bates." Jakes snarled and blinked in shock as the world around him started to tremble and he realized his Earth powers were reacting to his anger at seeing Bates with his mom.

"Sorry mom," Jake muttered before he took off down the road, trying to calm down but the ground cracked each time his sneaker slammed down against the road.

"Jake? JAKE!" Andy cried out as the blond ran past him, the ground shaking as Jake ran. The dark haired teen groaned as he took off after their Earth element.

"Slow down Jake, you know I can't run for long distances!" Andy panted out as his legs burned and his breath caught in his throat.

"Andy, what the heck are you doing?" Jake slowed to a stop at hearing and seeing Andy huffing and puffing behind him.

"Calm down, everything is still shaking!" Andy grasped Jake's forearms as he panted for air. Jake realized Andy was speaking the truth and closed his eyes, as he took deep and calming breathes like he saw Felix coach Sam the other day.

"It's good, you calmed down and the Earth is back to normal, you did good Jake." Andy beamed as the ground stop shaking and the cracks under their ground stopped spreading outwards.

"What happened back there Jake? I mean out of all of us I thought you had a lid on this whole element thing!" Andy straightened up and gave Jake a concerned, searching look.

"I was on my way home and… I saw Bates coming out of my house, laughing and smiling with my mom. I couldn't handle it after everything in the other world you know?" Jake kept his breathing as steady as he could and the understanding in Andy's eyes made him relax further.

"I totally get it Jake, I really do. How about you come back to my house for some real Chinese food at my place? We can call your mom from there okay?" Andy's voice was calm like the element he represented between the four of them.

"Are you sure your family won't mind if I crash your dinner?" Jake asked nervously even as he followed Andy towards his house.

"They won't, besides I saw Sam dragging Felix home with him saying something about BBQ ribs and how Felix has to try them?" Andy raised an eyebrow with a shake of his head causing Jake to smile fondly and chuckle at the mental image.

"Alright, some real Chinese food it is." Jake agreed and got a beaming smile in reply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Returned Home**

 **Nowhere Boys**

 **The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship/understanding of each other.**

 **Season 2 AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful, awesome and Australian gem that is Nowhere Boys.**

 **Chapter Nine**

"Thank you for having me for dinner Mrs. Conte," Felix said politely as he sat in his chair next to Sam surrounded by the Conte family who were all eyeing him and Sam. Sam, of course, was obvious to it all as he cheerfully reached for a bowl of pasta.

"It's our pleasure Felix, it's not often our Sam brings a friend over for dinner." Mrs. Conte beamed a familiar smile at Felix who couldn't help but return it with a smaller one before he startled when Sam dumped a heaping spoonful of pasta onto Felix's plate.

"Eat up Goth dude, you're still way too skinny to be healthy." Sam chided in his cheerful way as he helped himself to his own protein of pasta as well.

"Have you been talking with Oscar?" Felix looked at Sam with narrowed eyes.

"Dude, I don't need to talk to your brother to know you need to be fattened up a bit." Sam narrowed his eyes back in a staring contest. Felix sighed as he accepted the plate of roasted lamb with BBQ sauce that Mr. Conte was passing his way with a smile.

"Happy now mother hen?" Felix looked at Sam as he ate a forkful of pasta pointedly.

"Ecstatic," Sam smirked before tucking into his own plate of food. Felix bit into his lamb and his eyes widened in shock at the taste that exploded across his tongue.

"You really weren't lying, this is amazing." Felix looked at Sam totally forgetting the fact that the rest of the Conte family was staring at the two interacting with interested expressions on their faces.

"You should know I never lie about food Goth dude!" Sam beamed at the compliment from Felix who he knew was picky about food, well picky when they weren't starving and dumpster diving that is.

"I swear you are a black hole, I'm barely finished half of my food and you're already going back for seconds!" Felix reached out and teasingly poked Sam's stomach getting a high-pitched noise before a blushing Sam whacked Felix's hand away.

"Ticklish? Oh, I can't wait to tell the other guys about this." Felix's voice was light and teasing.

"I hope you realize that this means war!" Sam smirked and the two boys started to silently plot while eating and exchanging looks. The two were lost in their own world that only a few people were privy too nowadays that they didn't even notice Sam's parents stepping into the kitchen to get more drinks.

"Our Sam really has changed huh? I never thought I would see the day those two would be friends." Mrs. Conte smiled happily as she took a moment to admire the landscape of their backyard she had posted to the fridge door, it was the first piece of art Sam had shyly shown her after telling her about the extra credit art classes he was taking at school.

"They mesh well, it is nice to see Sam so open and himself with his friends." Mr. Conte agreed as he poured more juice into the pitcher and his smile grew when he heard laughter from their youngest coming from the dining room.

"I think our other boys are a bit stunned, they have barely said a word since Felix walked in with Sam." Mrs. Conte said thoughtfully and hoped that they wouldn't tease Sam in any way after all of this.

"You should have seen the lecture Sam gave them before Felix came over after school. I have never seen Sam look so determined and stern before." Mr. Conte said, pride coloring his voice at seeing his youngest son stand up to his sometimes overbearing brothers to make sure his friend was comfortable in their home.

"He's truly becoming a man isn't he?" Mrs. Conte smiled as her husband took her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"A great one from the looks of things." Mr. Conte agreed before the two headed back into the dining room.

~~/~~

"So what do you think of real Chinese food Jake?" Andy asked the blond teen as the two collapsed on the water elemental's bed, both their stomach's full of amazing and warm food.

"I think I ate too much is what I think of it." Jake patted his slightly extended stomach with a content look on his face as he took in Andy's room. It was full of Bear Grylls and science that was what Jake had come to expect of Andy after all this time, but now he could pick out magic thrown around as well.

"You can never have too much of Nai-Nai's food," Andy said wisely as he lay next to Jake and fiddled with his necklace, loving the slight warmth that it emitted against his fingertips.

"I don't think your sister likes me very much," Jake comments a moment later.

"I don't think she likes anyone most of the time, she's worse than me." Andy joked and Jake snorted as he turned his head to the side to look at their water element.

"You're wrong about that Andy, when you were in the kitchen helping with the food she gave me a version of the shovel talk and how she would destroy me if this was all a game to me and the others," Jake said and Andy's eyebrows rose up on his forehead.

"My sister did that? Huh…" Andy trailed off as a smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah, don't worry I reassured her that this wasn't a game, you're too important to us Andy." Sincerity was evident in Jake's voice as he looked seriously at Andy.

"Thank Jake, that means a lot." Andy smiled softly and held his fist up and his smile only grew when Jake bumped it in return.


	10. Chapter 10

**Returned Home**

 **Nowhere Boys**

 **The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship/understanding of each other.**

 **Season 2 AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful, awesome and Australian gem that is Nowhere Boys.**

 **Chapter 10**

"Driving Lessons… Is this really a good idea?" Felix looked up from the pamphlet that Sam had excitedly slapped down onto the picnic table where Jake, Andy, and Felix were eating and waiting for him to join during their lunch break.

"Why wouldn't it be? We're all of age now and I hate asking my brothers to drive me everywhere." Sam sat next to Jake and stole a grape from the teen's lunch getting a halfhearted glare in response.

"It will be fun if we all do it together!" Andy exclaimed, perking up at the idea of learning something new and useful.

"I'm shuddering just thinking of you two behind a wheel of a car." Felix pointed his fork at Jake and Sam who chuckled at the expression the Goth's face.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad." Jake laughed as he plucked the pamphlet from Felix's hands to take a look as well.

~~/~~

"It's that bad, it's that bad." Jake moaned as he stumbled from the car, holding his stomach looking green around the edges.

"I told you so." Felix moaned from where he collapsed on the ground next to where Jake was doubled over.

"How can someone be that horrible at driving?" Jake balanced himself on his knees as he took deep breath's to settle his stomach.

"Come on you guys I wasn't that bad!" Andy pouted as he exited the driver's side, the instructor stumbling away from the car, a hand over his mouth.

"Define bad." Felix peered up at Andy through his dark hair as Sam jogged over to see why two of his friends looked like they were about to throw up.

"Whoa, dudes! Are you okay?" Sam fluttered around Jake and Felix, helping their Fire get his feet back under him.

"Andy is bad Sam, never get in a car with him," Felix warned and Jake nodded his agreement while Andy crossed his arms and stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

"I'm not that bad, I just took a few sharp turns is all and I have no idea how I managed to get it up on its side but it wasn't that horrible!" Andy huffed in his own defense but relaxed when Sam slung an arm over his shoulders.

"On its side, Water dude that takes skill! Color me impressed!" Sam grinned, maybe he should try to get Andy on a skateboard and see what Andy could do.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm going to get any better and I refuse to fail at driving of all things!" Andy puffed up his chest as determination set in.

"Come on then, you can practice with me! My instructor says I'm a natural!" Sam tugged Andy over to the car he had been using, his instructor looking a bit nervous at seeing Andy but relaxed when Sam started to coach Andy before they even stepped into the car.

"Ready to give this another go?" Felix leaned against the side of the car, looking at Jake who wasn't even looking at the car.

"Not really, I don't think this driving thing is for me actually," Jake said after a moment of thought and Felix tilted his head to the side silently allowing him to speak when ready.

"I mean it's not just the motion sickness from Andy's horrible driving." Jake and Felix chuckled now that nausea had finally passed.

"I mean you saw me, I can drive I just don't see the point right now you know? I can take buses, ride my bike or bum a ride from someone… I just don't want to drive right now I guess…"

"I respect that, not everyone wants to drive or feels comfortable on the road. I mean people are crazy, I would hate to have to drive next to Andy. There is a reason why people have road rage. No offense, but I think you would have bad road rage." Felix joked at the end and laughed as Jake playfully punched the other teen's arm before leaning next to him on the car.

"Thanks, Felix." Jake held his fist up and smiled when Felix bumped his fist with his own.

"So you want in on my lesson or are you going to stay on the solid ground?" Felix asked curiously as the instructor slowly walked over and visibly relaxed when he just saw the two boys and no Andy.

"I think I'll be a bit of a backseat driver this time," Jake said slowly and smiled when Felix flashed him one of his own.

"Alright man, thanks for the support." Felix smiled and the two bumped fists again before Felix slid into the driver seat with Jake firmly seat belted in the back.

 **A/N: Jake's reasoning behind not wanting to drive is the same as mine so I just wanted one of the boys not to want to have the urge to drive**


	11. Chapter 11

**Returned Home**

 **Nowhere Boys**

 **The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship/understanding of each other.**

 **Season 2 AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful, awesome and Australian gem that is Nowhere Boys.**

 **Chapter 11**

"Nice costume, Ferne! You do know today is Halloween right?" A football player called out to where Felix was sitting alone at a picnic table waiting for the other boys to finish their costumes and join him.

"Oh I'm well aware," Felix turned to the player, his eyes blood red and he bared his teeth that were sharp and pointed fangs now. The player jolted in shock before shaking himself off and hurrying away when he spotted Sam, Andy, and Jake heading towards Felix.

"Vampire dude! We have arrived! How do we look?" Sam waved before doing a twirl showing off his furry arms, sideburns and even some fur sticking out from under his ripped shirt, clearly the wolfman.

"Scary as a bunch of toddlers." Felix deadpanned with a twitch of his lips as he looked at Andy who was sitting across from him, still pulling and twisting at the faded bandages that were not well wrapped around his body in a version of the Mummy. Jake was already scratching at where the plastic bolts were attached to the sides of his neck, his face and neck painted green with black stitches scattered every so often in his version of Frankenstein.

"At least we had to put effort into our costumes, you just had to pop some fake fangs and contacts in. Seriously vampire dude you need to get more vitamin C and D in your life." Sam scolded in a motherly tone.

"I thought you knew this Sam, I am a vampire and I want to suck your blood." Felix raised an arm in front of his face and held his other one out towards Sam. Sam jolted backward before rolling his eyes while Andy and Jake burst out laughing while Felix smiled just to show off his fangs.

"So what are the plan for tonight?" Jake asked as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table as Andy made a triumphant noise as he finally fixed an annoying bandage.

"Trick or treating duh!" Sam said insulted like it was even a question.

"Not happening," Felix shook his head as he went back to doodling a skull in his notebook.

"Yeah I'm with Felix, I'm not wandering around with all the kids asking for candy. Besides every adult is still being weird about our ahem disappearance." Jake shook his head.

"You have a point, it would be nice to spend a day not being questioned about what happened. I do think we could do some Halloween traditions though." Andy spoke up, offering a compromise.

"Go on bandaged dude." Sam sat forward eagerly.

"Well..."

~~/~~

"Okay, I thought we were just going to be carving a few pumpkins, not the whole patch!" Felix tossed his arms up into the air as he stared at Sam, Jake, and Andy who were pushing wheelbarrows full of pumpkins. Oscar snickered from where he was next to Felix, their backyard already set up for pumpkin carving and creepy Halloween music was playing from a stereo. The sun was starting to set so they had put up Halloween themed fairy lights, illuminating the backyard for them. Oscar was amused by the costume Sam had dropped off for him earlier that day, it was a cross between a witch and a fortune teller which Oscar thought was rather appropriate for his Spirit element.

"They all looked good! We just couldn't choose!" Sam pouted as he picked one of the fatter pumpkin's from his wheelbarrow and dropped it on the nearby table with a grin, distorting his whole scary wolfman costume.

"The girl working there was giving you the look," Jake grinned as he elbowed Andy as Felix gave them a hand putting pumpkins onto the tables as Oscar beamed as one was put in front of him and he picked up the knife excited to start craving.

"What kind of look? She was just smiling a lot." Andy frowned confused as he looked over his choice of pumpkin looking satisfied.

"Oh, you have much to learn," Jake and Sam exchanged fond smiles while Felix rolled his eyes as he stabbed his knife into the top of Oscar's pumpkin to get it started for his brother.

"Thanks, Felix." Oscar beamed as he cut the rest of the top off and grinned as he scooped out a fistful of pumpkin guts.

"So what you just reach right on in and scoop it out?" Andy peered into his own open pumpkin.

"Exactly mummy man!" Sam scooped his own handful of guts out of his pumpkin.

"Okay…Oh God, that's gross!" Andy gagged slightly as he copied their actions, the texture and the feeling of the seeds strange on his skin.

"It's not for everyone, I wear gloves because unlike my insane brother I don't like pumpkin guts." Felix wiggled his black latex gloves at Andy as he scraped his pumpkin clean with ruthless efficiency.

"It's not that bad…Okay, never I forgot, it's bad." Jake gagged as he dropped his fistful back into his pumpkin with a shudder.

"Wimps all of you, right Oscar?" Sam bumped Oscar playfully as the two cheerfully cleaned their pumpkins.

"Right Sam, what design are you going to put on yours?" Oscar loved craving pumpkins and he was happy that the tradition was being revived and he had Sam, Jake, and Andy to thank for that.

"Oh, I'm going classic horror on mine! Can't go wrong with jagged teeth and bulging eyes." Sam hooked his index fingers in front of his mouth like fangs making Oscar laugh and hand Sam a black marker. A quick check showed that Andy, Jake, and Felix were all still gagging as they cleaned out their pumpkins.

"What about you little dude?" Sam asked as he screwed his face up as he titled his head to draw on the jagged teeth and narrow eyes.

"The design of the talisman, it brought my brother back and kept you all safe. Besides, it's cool looking and will be like a secret from everyone but us." Oscar didn't look at Sam as he spoke, tongue sticking out from between his lips as he carefully started on the design.

"That's really cool little dude, it's going to look awesome when you're done!" Sam said cheerfully, on the inside he was touched and couldn't stop the massive smile that spread on his lips.

"Okay, the worst is over now I promise." Felix laughed at Jake and Andy's disgusted faces when their pumpkins finally cleaned out and gloves discarded.

"Are you sure?" Andy eyed his pumpkin distrustfully.

"I'm sure because now we get to stab it." Felix grinned as he held up the knives they were going to use.

"Give me, I'm going to enjoy this." Andy made grabby hands before holding his knife firmly between his hands as he glared down at his pumpkin.

"I think we've created a monster." Jake stage-whispered to Felix as the two watched Andy start craving without a pattern with gusto.

"I think so, it's always the quiet ones. So what are you thinking about for your design?" Felix asked as he picked up a marker and started to draw on the uneven skin.

"I'm going to stuck with the plain traditional, spooky smile and big eyes." Jake decided as he forwent his marker and picked up his knife and stabbed the pumpkin. "What are you going to do?"

"Dia de Muertos skull," Felix said not looking up from his pumpkin as he drew.

"Day of the dead, very spooky." Jake smiled and Felix just hummed as he focused on his pumpkin, trying not to look up every time Andy let out a cackle as he stabbed his pumpkin.

"Okay, everyone! Time for the big reveal!" Sam cheered, each of them already having lit their candles in their pumpkins, illuminating the carved designs.

"Behold the horror!" Sam crowed as he twisted his pumpkin around to reveal the jagged teeth, with some pumpkin guts hanging down causing eerie shadows to dance.

"The horror!" Jake laughed and Sam punched his shoulder.

"It's horrifying Sam, honest," Andy promised as he glared at Sam's pumpkin.

"Thanks, Andy! Your turn!" Sam said with a beam at their water element. Andy actually blushed but he turned his pumpkin around to show element designs carved into it.

"They represent you know us, water, fire, earth, air, and spirit," Andy said proudly.

"I love it!" Oscar beamed while the others expressed their approval.

"Look, the horror of mine." Jake deadpanned as he twisted his pumpkin around to show it's rather goofy smile and lopsided eyes.

"That's perfect, see Jake knows what's up." Andy nudged their Earth who just nudged him back in appreciation.

"Let's see Felix," Oscar just knew his brothers would be amazing.

"Voilà Dia de Muertos," Felix stated as he turned his pumpkin around and smiled when the others let out noises of awe and appreciation at the intricate swirls and curves.

"Thanks, it's been a while since I tried this design so I'm kind of pleased it turned out this well." Felix blushed, picking at a piece of the pumpkin with his head down to hide said blush.

"My turn!" Oscar turned his pumpkin around to take the attention off his brother.

"Wicked!" Sam grinned as he leaned closer to get a better look at the lines that matched the ones on the talisman that was still around Felix's neck.

"That's pretty awesome Oscar," Jake said sounding totally impressed.

"The detail is incredible," Andy gushed as he looked at the lines on the pumpkin.

"Thank you guys, come on lets put them up for everyone to see and be jealous of!" Oscar suggested. Sam and Jake perked up and grabbed their pumpkins, already running around to the front of the Ferne house to get prime spots for their pumpkins. Andy staggered after them with his own with a shake of his head but a smile on his lips.

"This is turning out to be a good Halloween isn't it?" Felix asked his brother with a small smile on his lips as the sound of playful bickering floated into their backyard.

"It is," Oscar smiled, chest bursting with happiness as he looked up at his big brother who looked more at peace and happy than he had in a very long time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Returned Home**

 **Nowhere Boys**

 **The boys are back in their world with new elemental powers, but Alice isn't around. Only the four and Oscar know of what really happened in the other world, now they just have to brave their world with their new powers and a better relationship/understanding of each other.**

 **Season 2 AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful, awesome and Australian gem that is Nowhere Boys.**

 **Chapter 12**

"Whoa, water dude you look kind of horrible." Sam wrinkled his nose as he stuck his head around the now open doorframe.

"Gee thanks, good to know I look the way I feel." Andy answered nasally before coughing into a tissue and blew his nose.

"You do look kind of worse for wear." Jake commented as he and Felix all but shoved Sam into their friend's room, shutting the door behind them.

"That's what happens when you get sick." Andy sassed before slumping his shoulders. "Sorry, I get cranky when I'm tired."

"We know," Felix said with a playful smirk as he flopped down onto the desk chair, swinging his shoulder bag onto his lap.

"Funny guy," Andy shot back just as playfully before shuffling his legs up so Jake could sit at the end of his bed.

"Argh," Andy whined as Sam flung back the curtains by his windows and flung them open.

"Sunlight and fresh air will help," Sam said wisely as he twisted his finger's and a light breeze swirled through the room and if possible Andy's nose felt a bit clearer than before.

"We brought you all the work you missed and our notes for what you missed in class." Felix said as he dug around in his bag before withdrawing a few notebooks and a textbook.

"Thanks," Andy appreciated the fact they were making sure he wasn't going to fall even further behind.

"Annnddd I brought my mom's famous chicken noodle soup, she always makes it for me when I'm sick and I always get better right after." Jake smiled as he held up a thermos and Andy couldn't help but make grabby hands at the thermos. Jake laughed softly as he unscrewed the top and poured some into it. Andy carefully cupped the warm plastic between his fingers and sipped slowly at the soup before letting out a pleased sigh as the warmth spread through his body.

"I know you're sick but you look sort of adorable." Sam blurted out and Andy made a confused noise before his cheeks turned pink and he sipped at his soup. Andy was cocooned in a fluffy blue blanket, his hair was sticking up every which way and he was curled up like a child.

"You're not wrong," Jake admitted openly while Felix just hummed and Andy ducked his head down as he sipped at the soup again.

"Thanks for the soup, it's really good." Andy murmured and Jake beamed happily at the compliment and made a note to tell his mom Andy enjoyed her famous soup.

"So do you think this is just a normal cold or something to do with this?" Sam asked as he twisted some air around him making the pages of their notebooks flap and Felix squawk as he slammed his hands down on them to stop them from flying off his desk.

"Normal cold I think, my sister had it a week ago and now she's right as rain and I'm stuck here in bed." Andy whined as he held the top of the thermos out for more soup hopefully. Jake chuckled as he topped Andy up; he knew return of hunger was a good sign.

"I don't like you being sick, only the three of us feels weird." Sam hoped up to settle on the windowsill, the wind ruffling his hair like an old friend.

"Yeah being alone in here is weird, even watching Bear Grylls didn't help." Andy admitted as he wiped his nose with a tissue, looking like a sick puppy.

"Well we can't have that! I think it's time we finally see what Bear Grylls is all about, how about it?" Sam perked up and Andy's eyes seem to brighten.

"Really? I didn't think you guys would be interested in watching it." Andy said as his eyes flicked to the television set in the corner of his room.

"I think we've heard enough about it to be interested." Felix agreed as he set the books on an empty spot on their water element's desk.

"Well, the next one should be queued up if you're sure…" Andy said and Jake rose to his feet, heading over to the television.

"I'm staying over here, I don't need to be contaminated as well." Felix kicked off his shoes and propped his feet up on the edge of Andy's bed.

"I need to get at least one of you sick so I can get better." Andy coughed; hand on his chest before clearing his throat and slurping his soup again as the familiar sounds of Bear Grylls filled the room. Sam plopped down on the ground at the foot of Andy's bed, knees up and arms hanging over the tops. Jake settled next to him and grinned at Felix who tossed them two unused pillows while Andy adjusted his position.

Andy felt the best he had in a long time as he looked at each of his friends, all who were surprisingly engrossed in Bear Grylls. They knew he was sick and yet here they were, making sure he wasn't alone, that he was fed and that he wouldn't fall behind. Andy couldn't help the smile that spread over his face as he snuggled down into his blanket and brought the soup cup back up to his lips, maybe being sick wasn't as horrible as he thought it was going to be.


End file.
